


Dream World

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: ooc预警以梦境和精神世界为题材的短篇啦





	Dream World

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警
> 
> 以梦境和精神世界为题材的短篇啦

玻璃窗后是一片群星闪烁，他傻笑起来。

他相信那个人也是这样，眼角带着笑意，眼底盛着星光。

——正文——

A Dream

德拉科举起双手细细观察，炫目的光晕让一切都看不真切，手掌上的纹路乍一看在不停细微地扭曲蠕动，但仔细地去关注某一条曲线时，方才的扭动又好像是错觉。

盯得太久后，整个手的轮廓都像是被暖融融的光氧化了，模糊不清失去了分界的立场。

德拉科有的时候会清楚地知道自己在做梦，就像现在一样。

他抬起头，双眼被耀眼的烈日刺了一下，连忙低下头，发现自己正骑在一把光轮2000上，下面是一片厚厚的云层，白皑皑的，什么都看不见。

他握紧扫帚柄，双手轻轻往下一压，俯下身子，埋身进入了云层，避开太过晃眼的阳光。

德拉科俯冲的速度很快，风拍打在他脸上，头发唰啦啦地在后面狂甩，头顶上的云越积越多，细细密密地交杂在一起，过滤了灼亮的日光，白云的色调渐渐柔和了起来。

——“他们是听着你的名字长大的。”

突然，德拉科听见不知从哪里传来细细的呢喃，顺着唰唰的风声一晃而过，接着，更多的声音乘风而来。

——“被选中的人只能靠自己。”

——“你最恐惧的其实是恐惧本身。”

——“所以，我们中的一个必须杀了另一个？”

——“你让他活着，只是为了他能在适当的时候赴死？”

——“死吗？一点不疼，比进入梦乡还要快，还要容易。”

……

德拉科的脑子很乱，他几乎听不清那些不知道来自谁的声音在说些什么，只感觉心脏一下子沉重起来。云层翻起白色的浪花，他像是在漩涡中不断向着虚无坠落。

过了不知道多久，脚下的云才变得浅薄了起来，隐约能看见其他东西的边廓与颜色。

德拉科停下了飞行，却吃惊地发现物体的颜色仍在逐渐褪下云的氤氲，展现出其自身色彩的鲜艳。

整个梦境世界正在向上移动，就好像万物纷至沓来。

完全脱离云层的一瞬间，所有的云倏地自他为中心以漩涡形飞快地消散，那些疲惫的思绪随之以难以想象的速度褪去，动人心魄的如洗蓝空刷的一声展露出来。

德拉科的余光里闪过一道金色。

金色飞贼！德拉科下意识调转扫帚去追。

扫帚一撇一翘，德拉科追随着那道金光划出优美连贯的弧度。他伏低身子，弯起了嘴角，好像回到了那些你追我赶的日子。

记忆中的那些日子恍然隔世，只记得，半空中折射下来的日光晃进不断变换视角的虹膜，耳边划过飕飕风声和混杂在一起听不真切的呐喊，汗津津的手心紧握住被烈阳炙烤发烫的木质扫帚柄。

也许还记得，不同颜色的衣袍如旗帜一般在空气中飘扬，起伏成连绵的波浪；少年们的眉目飞扬跋扈，深深浅浅的天蓝和层层叠叠的草绿是他们身后的背景。

德拉科紧紧盯着那抹金色——撑起身子——往前狠狠一抓，然后强行把扫帚一转，因惯性潇洒地倒滑了一小段。

张开掌心，手中却俨然不是金色飞贼，是一个晶莹剔透的小玻璃球，折射着暖光闪烁出璀璨的金色。

他怔了怔，只见霎时，玻璃球变成了刺眼的红色，像血一样的红。

这是个记忆球。

——记忆球变成红色说明接触者忘记了重要的东西。

那么，他忘记什么了呢？

还没等他想明白，玻璃球一瞬间碎成了很多红色的小圆珠在空气中炸开，就好像是……像是什么？

梦里的德拉科脑子晕乎乎的，干脆放弃了思考，继续向下飞，和全世界相向而行。

然后，他看见了。

一个站台，旁边停靠着一辆蒸汽火车，铁皮的，深红带点褐色。

德拉科拼命想也想不到这个熟悉的地方叫什么，一个名词在舌尖上绕了几圈就是出不来。

触碰到地面的瞬间，那把光轮2000突然散了架，一堆木枝噼里啪啦摔在地上。德拉科措不及防地被枝条绊了一下，吃痛地闷哼。

“是谁！”

一个匆忙的声音响彻空间，像是从组成世界的每一种物质的每一个分子每一个原子中传出来的，然后回荡在整个世界里。

德拉科站起身，突然想起他现在正处在梦中。

“我是谁不重要，萍水相逢罢了。”他漫不经心地拖着长腔，尾音上翘。

顿了一下，那个声音又响了起来：“你说话的方式很像我认识的一个人。”

“谁？”德拉科下意识开口。

“这不重要，不是吗？”那个声音笑了起来。

德拉科倏忽间也觉得这个声音很熟悉。

那个声音又说：“你是存在于我梦中的人吗？”

你才是个梦吧。德拉科默默腹诽，漫无目的地向前走。

“也许吧，你觉得是梦，那这就是梦。”他模模糊糊地答道。

对方安静了下来，德拉科走着走着，突然发现身边这列火车车厢一截一截环环相扣，竟是笔直延伸看不见尽头。他猛得转过头，身后是和身前一模一样的景象，一模一样的铁皮车厢无限循环。

“那，我们来聊聊天吧。”那个声音又一次响起。

“聊什么？”

“比如巫师，魔法？……等等，你是一个巫师吗？”

“当然——我绝对不是麻瓜。”德拉科的声音带着轻蔑的嘲弄。

“你的语气真不好，你歧视麻瓜吗？”

德拉科没有立刻回答，以前的他确实看不起麻瓜还有麻瓜种的巫师，可是，战争改变了很多人，很多事，也改变了他。

那个声音似乎把沉默当作了默认，没等他回答，说；“你爱过什么人吗？”

“这和麻瓜有什么关系？”

“如果爱一个人，就不会在意身份。”

又是一阵沉默。

“有一个人……”德拉科很意外地听到自己的声音，他的脑子里确实浮现起了一个人。

那个人啊，可讨厌了，一头黑色的卷发没有一刻是整齐的，总是在魁地奇赛场上的狂风中嚣张地乱舞；眼睛是令人心惊的翠绿色，就像是澳洲大堡礁的炫光融入神秘的施蒂利亚绿湖。

那个人啊，拒绝过他主动伸过去的手，让他这个养尊处优的小少爷第一次尝到被拒绝的滋味。

那个人啊，是全世界光彩照人的救世主，满脸的正气总让不服输的他忍不住故意找茬挑衅。

“他是个很蠢很傻的人，看见他我就想惹怒他——”过了很久，德拉科才开口。

“哈，那他肯定很不喜欢你。”

“是啊，他恨死我了……”

那个人啊，看见他就没一副好面孔，明明他有时想关心他，瞧见那副防备的模样时，他就忍不住恶言恶语。

那个人啊，撞见了他最脆弱最狼狈的时刻，就在那时，对他胸口发射锋利的魔咒，把他伤得体无完肤。

“……不然，他怎么会趁人之危地用狠毒的魔咒打向我。”

“趁人之危？”

“我当时……嗯……压力很大，情绪不太稳定。”德拉科犹豫了一下，张口说道。反正是个梦罢了。

那个声音不知为何沉默了一会儿，然后才说：“那为什么爱他？”

“不——不是爱……”德拉科迅速否认。

爱他？

那个人啊，曾骑着扫帚划过纷飞的火原，一把拉住了他的手把他拽出生死线，那一刻，他觉得整个世界都被甩在身后的滔天火光映亮了。

“好吧，我爱他。”德拉科叹息着承认，“他救了我的命……不，在那之前，很久以前，我就对他恨不起来了。

……是的，我爱他。”

似乎当他刚刚意识到他爱上那个人时，他已经走过一半的路程了。

“哈哈，我就猜到了——不过，他对你也没那么恨吧，至少他不希望你死。”

德拉科想了想，才回答：“我想是的。我们当了很多年的死对头，但从来不希望对方真的死去。”

这时，所处的世界漫起了一层灰色的雾霭，周围的景物看不真切了。

“说起来，”那个声音笑着说，“我的情况某种意义上和你差不多。”

“爱一个死对头？”德拉科饶有兴致地问。

“或者说，我们不是一个世界的人。他特别烦人，总是来找茬——这点好像跟你挺像的，我都搞不明白自己为什么会爱上他。”

“受虐狂？”德拉科挑了挑眉。

“才不呢，虽然他总是先挑衅的那一方，但那人可怂了。”

那个声音似乎陷入了回忆之中，一直没有再说话。德拉科倒也没有催促，他发现周边愈发模糊不清了，向上看，灰蒙蒙的浓雾中朦朦胧胧透出蔚蓝的苍穹。

他望着天失了神，一转眼，天地之间就只有这一片灰蓝了，空气中隐约能闻到夏天暴雨后潮湿的气味，像是沾露的青草混杂在浸润的泥土里，呼吸间尽是清新怡人。

“他总是带着两个马仔跟班，还真以为自己是小恶霸了，总是说我爸爸我爸爸的，幼稚极了。”那个声音带着笑意，德拉科猜测如果他能看见对方的表情，那人一定幸福地眯着眼睛，光芒从中流淌出来，熠熠生辉。

因为，曾经在他滔滔不绝地谈论那个人有多么多么讨厌时，他的妈妈无奈地笑了，她说，喜欢这种东西，即使是施了静音咒，也会从眼睛里不自觉地跑出来。

“可是我们不可能。他拥有所有我没有的，但我也拥有很多他得不到的。我们不一样。”那个声音又低落了起来。

是的，德拉科想，那个人和他也不一样，那个一直站在阳光之中的人，和堕落于黑暗之中的他，不一样。

那边突然传出一声惊呼，但他并没有在意，继续沉浸在回忆中。

那个人啊，曾站在满是鲜血的战场上，魔杖尖的光芒像是整片星河涌了出来，位置离藏在人群后的他那么远那么远。

那个人啊，是他耗尽芳华蹉跎余生，永远追逐不到的光。

回过神来，雾气突然旋转成漩涡形，朝着空中的一个点奔流而去，像是被巨大的吸尘器从整个世界抽离。德拉科眨了眨眼镜，看不到尽头的列车突然飞速开动起来，向天际开去，一头扎进漩涡的中心，消失在迷雾里。

“人生就是那些我们永远不能如愿以偿的东西。”德拉科叹了口气。

B Dream

哈利摔在草丛里，四周都是参天的大树，枝条诡异地扭来扭去，天空阴沉沉的，似乎盛着一大包沉甸甸的雨水，下一秒就会倾盆而下。

他愣了一下，抖了抖袖口，魔杖不在。

他咬了咬牙，试着念了个无杖魔咒，可是毫无魔力流经身体的感觉。

慢慢爬起身，哈利警惕地环顾四周。刚刚他记得自己正迈进家门，无意识回头看了眼星空，就眼前一黑，坠到了这里。

中埋伏了？哈利觉得脑子轻飘飘的，完全理不清头绪。

他压着脚步向前走，尽量不发出声音。风很大很大，树枝哗啦啦地喧哗，灌木丛沙沙作响。哈利觉得他一直在原地绕步，因为每一步看到的风景都是一模一样的，而如果停下不动，仿佛一眨眼，景致就发生了不可查的变化，每棵树木都像是在抽搐着，摇摆着，移动着。

“呃——”世界突然回响起一声惊呼。

哈利猛地后退，“啪嗒”，踩到了一根树枝。

“你是谁？”他警觉地发问，环顾着四周。

“这不重要，萍水相逢罢了。”那个声音的音调拉得很长，带着轻蔑的傲气，让人火气直冒。

哈利却有些想笑，似乎记忆里有那么一个人也是这么说话的，语气像是被宠坏的小少爷。

但他想不起来那是谁。

“你是我梦中的人吗？”他试探着问。

“也许吧，你觉得是梦，这就是梦。”

哈利微微放松下来，他觉得如果是食死徒的陷阱，不会特意设计一个和他对话的人。

“——如果你爱过一个人，就不会介意身份。”他这样说。

风更大了，哈利不得不把手架在身前逆风而行，虽然他也不知道自己为什么一定要向这边走，只是感觉他从始至终都是这样向前的。

“有一个人……”漫长的沉默以后，那个声音响了起来，语调敛去了不屑和傲慢，只余怀念的轻笑。

哈利也想到了一个人。

那个人的头发总是梳得很整齐，浅金的颜色好像阳光；那个人的眼镜是好看的灰蓝色，像是伦敦的迷雾半遮住如洗的蓝空。

那个人傲慢无力，目空一切，自私幼稚，不够善良，也不够勇敢。

哈利扶着一棵树大口喘息着，抬起眼，却发现眼前出现了一片绿色的湖泊，像绿色的钻石般闪着妖冶的光。

“才不是呢。虽然他总是先挑衅的那一方，但那人可怂了。”

那个人不屑向太多人表示善意，却唯独向他伸出了手；

他接纳过太多人的橄榄枝，却唯独没有握住那个人的手。

他们错过了来自彼此所有的彩虹桥，又对全部来自对方的诅咒统统接受。

明明不是一个学院，那个人的身影却频繁地出现在自己的视野里，找茬挑衅，捉弄斗争，无所不用其极。

他那么讨厌那个人，但回过头看看，却发现那个人占据了大半自己的校园生活。

球场上他们争锋相对，那个人就从来没有光明正大地赢过他一次；

教室里他们互相嘲讽，他展示自己的黑魔法防御术，那个人炫耀自己的魔药水平；

禁林中他们吵嘴而行，一遇到危险，那个人就被吓得大呼小叫往回跑，带人回来去救他。

“现在看来，他估计早就看上我了——不是说，喜欢一个人就要欺负他吗？哈哈哈……“

还有餐厅里，他们隔着数张桌子用眼神挑衅对方；

花园中，那个人在树上搔首弄姿只为帅气地跳下来讽刺他一句话；

教师办公室里，那个人带着狐朋狗友得意地向偏心的老师打他的小报告。

“也许，他只是因为除了找茬再也没有接近你的理由了。”那个声音像是在喃喃自语。

“也许吧。”哈利漫不经心地认同道。

男厕所里，他们用魔杖指着对方，他向歇斯底里的那人射出凶恶的咒语；

有求必应室中，他从火海中拉起那个人，那个人害怕得抱紧他的腰……

真是过分，怎么有这样的人，偌大的校园，竟是活生生地让自己找不出一个没有他的镜头。

“但是我们不可能。”哈利恢复了平淡的口气，“我们不一样。“

风小了，他深吸一口气，往前了一步。倏地，脚下一滑，哈利只来得及闷哼一声，整个人就顺着湿润的泥土滑到湖泊里，刺骨的冰冷抓着他的脚踝，一下子将他整个拉往深渊，绿颜色充斥了整片目之所及，水没过头顶。

——“我以为你会感觉到羞耻呢。”

——“你做了正确的选择，我的男孩。”

——“他才十六岁！根本不知道等待他的是什么！”

——“也许我高升了……我要去做更多更精彩的事情。”

——“我不干了……干不了……办不成……”

——“你不是个杀人的人。”

一瞬间，很多很多语音语调，字连成句起伏成潮汐，无边无际地向他蔓延过来，和水流一起灌进他的耳朵，耳膜隐隐刺痛。

哈利不断地被大力卷入无底的深处，窒息感席卷而来，像是肺部被无数蚂蚁一点一点啃咬侵蚀。

越到深处，水的颜色也愈来愈深，直到最后一抹绿意也消散在黑暗之中。

“人生就是那些我们永远不能如愿以偿的东西。”

那个声音响彻湖泊，所有水分子都震了起来，像是被某个正在说着甜言蜜语的人紧紧抱在怀里，胸膛的细微震动都感受得一清二楚。

接着，哈利的脚一下子触到了湖底，窒息感骤然消失，哈利发现他能睁开眼睛了。

他看见许多萤火虫正围着他跳舞，像是来自星星的小精灵，撒下微弱的清晖，映亮了水波皱起的细纹。

“那些人生归根结底都是我们自己走出来的。”他说完，手撑着地刚想爬起身，却感觉手上的触感有些奇怪。

哈利低下头，眯起眼睛，这时他发现自己的眼镜早就被水冲走了。

萤火虫们似乎知道他要干什么似的，纷纷聚拢了过来，哈利跪着俯下身，鼻尖几乎要贴到地面，然后他看见了。

是报纸。

他微微抬起头，萤火虫整齐地排成了一列，隐约能看见湖底由一张张一模一样的报纸交叠铺陈着。

是刊登着卢修斯·马尔福入狱消息的预言家日报。

“我们都曾有过选择。”哈利边站起身边说。

他们做出的每个选择都是必然的，唯一的选择。

“那时的我们都太心高气傲。”那个声音轻声呢喃，水流温柔地划过哈利的脸颊。

年少的他们，不服输，不甘心，不认同，不理解，不识愁滋味。

“你后悔吗？”他问。

那个声音沉默了很久，才一字一句地说：

“不后悔，只有有点……有点可惜。”

只是有点可惜，那些细枝末节的，微不可查的，蠢蠢欲动的，谨小慎微的感情没能说出口。

只是有点可惜，那么多关心你告诉你我爱你的机会在无聊空虚的争执中被消磨殆尽。

明明那个声音很轻，却有波浪猛地袭来，卷走一地的报纸，然后被浸透的纸张破碎在了水中。

哈利站得很稳，只是黑发在水中狂舞，像是波浪晕开卷曲的纹路。

“你真的是我梦中的人吗？”哈利又问。

那个声音又沉默了一会儿，才反问：

“你真的不知道我是谁吗？”

哈利笑了，有奇幻的光一圈一圈自上而下地照亮湖泊，萤火虫的点点光芒融汇在其中，幽深的绿色又逐渐显出原貌。

“你真的不后悔吗？”他再次学着那个声音的语气问道。

那个声音再一次沉默了，哈利耐心地等待着，感受着周身的水温似乎不再刺骨，一点一点暖意缱绻。

“……或许有一点点。”那个声音几乎是懊恼地嘟哝着。

哈利的眼前出现了一扇不断变化着形状的门，他不知道里面是什么，但他有种强烈的直觉，所以他微笑着走了进去，毫不犹豫。

“我们负负得正吧。”

他踏进门框，就像走进了光明。

Bonus

当德拉科一只脚迈进门内，对面的门中也出现了一个身影。

他们上下打量着对方，就好像从未仔细观察过彼此的模样。

“我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

“哈利，哈利·波特。”

“想谈个恋爱，疤头？”德拉科挑起嘴角，“or you scare——”

“You wish." 对方的人扬起下巴，飞快地说。

然后，一阵天旋地转，光线逆流旋转，德拉科再次睁开眼睛时，他正坐在自己卧室的床头。

玻璃窗后是一片群星闪烁，他傻笑起来。

他相信那个人也是这样，眼角带着笑意，眼底盛着星光。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道大家有没有看出来，德哈在彼此梦境世界里看见的场景有很多都是对方的缩影xd


End file.
